Electronic documents generated, updated, and presented using computer systems and other electronic devices can include content of a variety of types such as text, images, and spreadsheets.
As part of the process of conventionally generating an electronic document, it is common to create the document's content, and/or insert content copied from another source, such as a portion of another document. Content that is copied into a document from another source typically exists in the document independently of the source, failing to reflect any subsequent changes that the content undergoes in the source.